Time Collection
by Tania Novikov
Summary: ·Coleccion Drabbles· IV.Pudo sentirla estremecer bajo su cuerpo. Sintió su vientre colapsar, millones de mariposas y una explosión deliciosa.
1. Again

**· Time collection ·**

Author: **Tania Nóvikov**

**

* * *

  
**

**Title:** _Again_

**Pairing: **Team 7

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi. La siguiente historia, es de la _mía_.

**Author Note: **Desconformidad, ¿les suena?

* * *

x.

Otra vez lo mismo. Otra vez _habíamos_ hecho lo mismo.

Mi madre no comprendía porque los entrenamientos habían comenzado a entusiasmarme tanto.

Yo le decía que deseaba ser un buen ninja, y que por eso adoraba mis prácticas.

Pero ella no sabía, ella no entendería mi motivación.

Y es que yo los amaba. Si, los amaba a _ambos_.

Ya no recuerdo cuando comenzó todo esto, tal vez luego de que Sasuke volvió a la aldea. No lo sé, ya perdí la cuenta.

¿Cómo comenzó?, creo que aquella vez donde los dos comenzaron a _disputarme_. Créanme, jamás me sentí un objeto ese día. Éramos un equipo, no debíamos pelear, sino _compartir_.

Una vez, kakashi-sensei nos había dicho que debíamos ser uno, creo que aquel día, _comprendimos su significado._

Ya había anochecido-pero no nos importaba-, hacia frió-pero nosotros nos dábamos calor-.

Sentía sus manos _mimarme_ lentamente. Y así me gustaba, así _nos_ gustaba.

Me pregunte muchas veces, si los demás equipos se _querían_ como nosotros. Y supe que no, porque nosotros nos amábamos, y nadie lo comprendería.

Me pregunte muchas veces que diría nuestro sensei si nos viera.

Pero que importaba si lo que hacíamos era malo, que importaba si era pecado, ya nada importaba porque ellos eran mi tiempo, mi salvación, mi fé, mi esperanza.

Porque por ellos yo daría la vida, y sé que ellos por mí la darían.

Porque los amo. Porque nos _amamos_.

x.

* * *

¿ **Reviews **?


	2. Hatred

**Title:** _Hatred_

******Pairing:** Sakura Haruno/Sai

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi. La siguiente historia, es de la _mía_.

**Author Note: **A decir verdad, es la primera vez que me siento de alguna manera conforme. A mi me gusto, pero ustedes dirán.

* * *

_x._

Lo odiaba. No lo soportaba. Era un antipático, falso, desagradable, fastidioso _impostor_.

Lo odiaba por que se parecía a él, lo odiaba por qué _no_ era él.

Una

Dos

Tres lagrimas

Lo odiaba por ser culpable de sus desvelos. Lo odiaba por recordarle la sombra de un pasado que yo no es. Lo odiaba por tenerlo siempre presente. Y se odiaba por interesarle.

-Fea- y ahí estaba, observándola con sus pozos azabaches y su falsa y odios sonrisa, lo odiaba, ¡oh lo odiaba tanto!- ¿Por qué lloras?

Lo observo con disgusto-¡Vete!-espeto con bronca.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque te odio-si lo odiaba, por que todo era su culpa, sus noches de insomnio, sus sueños mojados, sus tardes melancólicas, sus lagrimas saladas, todo era su culpa.

Entonces lo vio acercase peligrosamente, hasta quedar muy cerca, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración hacerle cosquillas en el rostro. Quedo prendida en sus ojos que la miraban fijamente y sintió los pulgares de Sai limpiarle delicadamente las lagrimas. Y una sensación de humedad es su labios la hizo reaccionar. Sai la estaba _besando_.

De una manera sutil, casi irreal. Mita tierna, mita inocente. Un roce suave, tan frágil que amenazaba con romperse.

Posiblemente fue el estado de semi-inconsciencia que sufría en aquel momento, tal vez el salpiqueó de la lluvia que la veía necesitada de calor, o quizás solo fue la sensación de los suaves labios de Sai sobre los suyos lo que la impulso.

Y cerró los ojos lentamente, disfrutando del dulce sabor. Dejo sus brazos deslizarse libres por el cuello de su acompañante y tirar de sus cabellos incitándolo a profundizar el roce volviéndolo violento y pasional. Casi _adictivo_. Para cuando la falta de aire se hizo insostenible, se separaron. Solo lo suficiente para tomar una bocanada de aire, y sentir el respiro del otro en sus rostros. Entonces, Sai hablo.

-Yo también te odio Fea-sonrió, pero esta vez lo hizo _sinceramente_.

x.

* * *

¿ **Reviews** ?


	3. Mistake I

**Title: **Mistake I: _Unexpected result_

**Pairing: **Sakura Haruno/Kakashi Hatake

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi. La siguiente historia, es de la _mía_.

**Author Note: **La escribí un poco a los apurones. La continuación tendrá lugar en el próximo drabble.

* * *

_x._

Sintió el cuerpo de su acompañante moverse lentamente.

No era la primera vez que estaba en esa habitación. De hecho, había entrado muchas veces. Pero nunca la sintió tan _extraña_. Tal vez era el aire que se respiraba allí, o la tensión que la carcomía por dentro.

Lo más probable es que solo fuera su innata ingenuidad o el hecho que desde hace rato le atraía. Realmente no lo sabía.

Pero si sabía que no debía haber ido a esa estúpida fiesta. No, no debía haberse dejado vencer por los ojos de cachorrito que había utilizado Naruto como una cruel táctica para convencerla. Diablos, no debía haberle hecho caso a ese idiota. No podía haber terminado de peor forma.

¿Y ahora?, ¿Qué diablos se suponía que debía hacer?

La culpa la tenía el alcohol. Porque el alcohol siempre tiene la culpa, ¿no?

La culpa de muertes, peleas, accidentes, embarazos, infidelidades y pequeñas estupideces que pasaban a diario en insignificantes vidas que uno ni conoce.

Ella siendo un medico ninja, era consciente de los efectos que producía el alcohol y las consecuencias del mismo. Lo presenciaba a diario.

Si, definitivamente el alcohol tenía a culpa. Solo había un pequeño detalle que no encajaba.

Ella _no_ toma alcohol

Pero no era su culpa que él _si_ lo hiciera, ¿verdad?

¡Diablos!, estaba metida en un grave problema. Realmente era un estúpida, pudo haberlo detenido desde el principio y ahorrarse todo este inconveniente.

¿Por qué no? Pues porque estaba total y perdidamente enamorada de este hombre. Otro **muy **grabe error.

Esto estaba mal, muy mal. ¡Desde cuando está bien acostarse con tu propio sensei!

Aun recordaba sus manos recorrerla con maestría, haciéndola temblar. Sus labios besándola de tal manera que creía, se iba a desmayar. Nunca se sintió tan bien en su vida. Y aunque sabía que luego iba a arrepentirse y odiarse por eso, no pudo frenarlo.

Dios, iba a llorar. ¡Oh no! Estaba comenzando a hipar. Se maldijo, no quería por nada del mundo despertarlo.

Debía irse de ahí en ese mismo instante. Se levanto sigilosamente de la cama, tomo rápido todas sus pertenencias y huyo corriendo de ese lugar.

Realmente no tendría cara para verlo al día siguiente.

x.

* * *

¿ **Reviews** ?


	4. Mistake II

**Title:** Mistake II**: **_Butterflies and explosions._

**Pairing: **Sakura Haruno/Kakashi Hatake

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi. La siguiente historia, es de la _mía_.

**Author Note: **Para aquel que lo note. Sí, edite los drabbles. Cambie algunas partes, especifique otras y arregle un poco la ortografía. Anyway, espero que disfruten de la lectura.

_

* * *

_

_Definitivamente, hay errores y errores._

_

* * *

  
_

_x. _

-Aun no estoy segura, ¿tú qué dices? ¿Rosa o Blanco?

No hubo respuesta, ni siquiera un sonido o un asentimiento de cabeza. Ausente, _otra vez_.

-Sakura

_Nada_.

-Sakura

_Absolutamente nada_.

-¡Diablos Sakura!

Se sobresalto, ella y las otras quince personas que estaban en la cafetería. Ino podía ser muy llamativa cuando se lo proponía.

-Cálmate Ino, ya no grites-pidió a su amiga

-¡Como pretendes que no grite si te estoy hablando y no me contestas!-dio un largo suspiro-Hay Sakura, no sé qué te pasa frentona. Últimamente estas muy rara. ¿Está todo bien?

-Claro Ino, ¿que debería andar mal?

Últimamente su amiga estabaextraña. Anda muy distraída. Se quedaba todo el día en casa y parecía pensativa. Y lo más loco de todo, ¡no la había insultado ni una sola vez!

Definitivamente algo muy raro le estaba pasando a su amiga.

-Sakura no soy idiota, ¿sabes?. Si no deseas contármelo, estas en todo tu derecho de no hacerlo, pero por favor no mientas. Si no eres sincera contigo misma, nadie lo será por ti

Definitivamente eso había sido un golpe bajo.

-Ino-¿había melancolía en su mirada?-Será mejor que me valla, ya es tarde

-¿Sabes?-la observo con una sonrisa-Será blanco, ¡así que más te vale ir!

No pudo más que sonreírle.

**---x---**

Hacía ya dos semanas que no asistía al entrenamiento, culpa de una contagiosa enfermedad. O por lo menos eso había dicho.

No, no tenía cara para verlo. Lo pensó mucho, pero le era imposible, lo sabía.

Pero también sabía que algún día lo volvería a ver. Porque las enfermedades no duran toda la vida, ¿o sí?

En que mierda pensaba, tendría que dar la cara tarde o temprano. Aunque fuese más temprano de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Soltó su cabello y arrojo la toalla húmeda sobre la cama. Darse un refrescante baño siempre la ayuda a ordenar sus ideas, pero esta vez parecía que nada podía ayudarla.

Se miro de cuerpo entero al espejo, por lo menos las marcas ya habían desaparecido, sin embargo eso no ayudaba en mucho. Los recuerdos aun seguían latentes.

Escucho el timbre sonar. Observo el reloj, las once y cuarto. ¿Quién diablos seria a esa hora?

Se coloco las bragas y su camisón rápidamente mientras bajaba por las escaleras. Hacía tiempo que vivía sola.

Una vez delante de la puerta, asomo su rostro a la pequeña mirilla que había en esta.

Dios

¡Oh Dios!

Quito rápidamente su vista de ahí. ¿Era su imaginación no? tenía que serlo. Volvió su rostro a la mirilla esperando no ver nadie, pero la suerte nunca estuvo de su lado, y ahí, delante de su puerta estaba el hombre por el cual le era casi imposible su reflejo.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? No podía dejarlo allá afuera. El seguramente ya sabía que ella estaba detrás de la puerta.

Tomo aire y acerco su mano a la perilla. La lenta imagen de la puerta abriéndose era una tortura. Y por fin, delante de ella cara a cara estaba su sensei mirándola sorprendido.

-¿Sensei?

-Sakura, lamento la hora-se disculpo agachando la mirada-Es que veras, estamos preocupados por ti

-Oh, claro. Lo siento, pasa

Caminaron hasta la cocina donde tomaron asiento.

-Quieres, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No, en realidad no-seguía con la mirada gacha-Y, ¿cómo vas con tu salud?

-Pues bien, ando mejor. No sé cuando voy a poder volver. Es algo, complicado…-

-Sakura basta-su voz fría, tanto que dolía. El la miraba fijamente con, ¿tristeza? No, había más. Arrepentimiento, culpa, dolor, vergüenza. Y entonces comprendió todo.

-Sensei

-Sakura yo. ¡Mierda!, lo siento. Lo siento tanto. Jamás quise causarte daño…-pero todas las palabras quedaron agarrotas en su garganta cuando escucho el débil sollozo.

Allí estaba ella, con la cabeza gacha, _llorando_. Dios, como odiaba verla sufrir. Hubiese matado a cualquier idiota que la hubiera lastimado. Qué irónica que es la vida, él es ese idiota.

-Lo siento-un murmullo muerto salió de sus labios.

Y el silencio se adueño de la sala.

-No tienes la culpa…-

-¿Qué? ¿Que no tengo la culpa? Por dios Sakura, ¡me acosté contigo! ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Robe tu inocencia, ¡de la peor manera! Dios soy un monstruo-sus palabras estaban tan llenas de dolor. La culpa lo carcomía por dentro. Lo recordaba, lo recordaba perfectamente. Y todos esos días, la ausencia de Sakura era la prueba de la aberración que había cometido.

Entonces fue cuando lo siento. Sakura estaba de pie, enfrente suyo. Aferrada a su camisa, con la cabeza gacha.

-Sensei yo-las lagrimas caían libres por sus mejillas-Yo-en ese momento sus ojos se alzaron con determinación-Yo lo amo más que a nada en este mundo

El tiempo se detuvo, al mismo tiempo que su corazón. De repente, el aire cambio a su alrededor. Y callo de sopetón, ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

-Y si sigue hablando yo…-Ella también sintió sus palabras atascadas en la garganta. Pero más allá de eso sintió los labios de Kakashi, sobre los suyos. Y se dejo llevar, envolviéndose en un beso. Uno apasionado, lleno de desenfreno y de euforia.

No podía creerlo, ¿Realmente estaba pasando? Sentía como sus cuerpos se pegaban, y lentamente se iban deslizando hacia el dormitorio. Como de pronto se llenaba de sensaciones desconocidas, totalmente placenteras. Y comprendió que nunca más podría separarse de él.

No recuerda en qué momento cayeron abruptamente sobre el colchón. O cuando comenzaron a desear palpar más allá de sus ropas, quitarlas desesperadamente como si quemaran. Él quería demostrarle cuanto la añoraba, enseñarle a amar. Porque la necesitaba, a ella y todo lo que ella implicara. Necesitaba su _amor_.

Acaricio cada rincón de su cuerpo, erizándole la piel. Beso lentamente su cuello. Demostrándole en cada caricia, la verdad de sus palabras. La amaba, y no podía negarlo.

Pudo comprender que ella lo deseaba tanto como él, y pronto, ya eran _uno_. Era exquisito, el erotismo sutil. El vaivén de sus cuerpos chocando. Como encajaban el uno en el otro. _Perfecto_

Pudo sentirla estremecer bajo su cuerpo. Y al igual que el sintió su vientre colapsar, **millones de mariposas y una explosión deliciosa**_. El clímax_. Sintieron rozar el paraíso con sus dedos, tocando sus puertas.

Y al volver a la realidad, no encontraron diferencia alguna. Cualquier lugar era el paraíso si estaban juntos.

x.

* * *

¿** Reviews** ?


End file.
